Accident Prone
by Katria Bloom
Summary: A cute, slashy, humourous little ditty. I want to be with you forever as long as you don't eventually get me killed. What happens when all you want to do is shag and everything goes wrong? SLASH DMHP


_This is one of the shortest one-shots I have ever written. Not really sure where the inspiration for this one came from, but I thought it was a cute idea. There haven't been any plot bunnies hopping around after this one, so a sequel or prequel isn't likely, unless lightning strikes. (However, for Fallen...winks)_

_I, (It might be just me), thought this one was really cute. It shows that they are flawed in a sense. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_

* * *

_

_Accident Prone_

* * *

"Damn it Potter hold still, " Draco snarled as he slung a heave leg over the larger boy's waist, seating himself firmly on his stomach.

"No, it hurts, leave it alone," Harry whined as he pulled his arm away from the blond, cradling it gingerly.

Draco crossed his arms and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "It hurts because there is probably still glass in it, you prat. At least let me look at it."

Harry scowled and pouted. "Okay, but don't touch it. Just look."

Harry extended his arm and squinted apprehensively, biting his lip.

Draco rolled his eyes and sent out a hand to take Harry's arm, only to have the ebony-haired teen pull it away again.

"Don't touch it."

The blond mumbled under his breath and pulled out his wand, causing Harry to flinch. "You're a big bloody baby, you know that?" He said offhandedly and cast a quick numbing spell.

"Well you're a bloody bastard," Harry said playfully as his face relaxed with the effects of the spell. "Thank you for finally numbing me. Do you think you can fix it? I really don't want to go to Pomfrey again, she's started to ask questions I'd rather not anwser."

Draco climbed off of Harry and pulled the Gryffindor's arm over into his lap. He picked up the wet rag he had disposed of to tackle Harry and began to wipe away the blood Harry had smeared all over his bare chest and arms.

"Yes, I can fix it. You really should be more careful. When you decide to rip off your clothes make sure there isn't a mirror behind you to shatter."

Harry bit back a remark and drew his legs up, watching the Slytherin in an uninterested manner. Finally he stated, "It's your fault, you know."

Draco conjured a warm bowl of water and dipped the towel in again as he studied the wound carefully. "I didn't make you break a mirror with your arm, nor did I tell you to rip off your jumper. You did that of your own free will.

Harry shook his head as he watched the blond flush out the wound, ensuring every piece of glass was extracted. The Gryffindor winced instinctively.

Draco rolled his eyes again and wrapped the wound in gauze. "I'm not going to do a healing spell simply because I don't think you need it."

The ebony-haired teen whispered, "But it hurts."

"It does not, it is numb. Anyway, it will leave a scar. Maybe that will act as a reminder to stop acting on impulse."

Draco fastened the gauze and fished Harry's shirt out of the midst of the shattered glass of the mirror. "Here's your jumper."

Harry frowned slightly and grumbled, "All that for nothing. Will you at least kiss me, that is what we came here for, right? A nighttime snog session?"

"That and other things. But I want you to start over. Put your shirt back on and make sure there is nothing around to break."

Harry crawled up off the ground and pulled his shirt back on.

The Slytherin gracefully unfolded his legs and stood as well, then stepped closer to Harry to plant a gently kiss on his earlobe.

"Very good."

Harry resisted the urge to run his fingers through Draco's cornsilk hair and only held completely still.

"Alright Harry, now I want you to take my hands into yours and together we are going to take off your shirt. Hopefully there won't be any blood this time."

Draco held out his smooth, delicate hands, allowing Harry to gently twine their fingers together. He brought them to gently graze over his abdomen, rising his shirt as well.

Draco took another step closer and smirked lightly as Harry's mouth fell open. "See," the blond whispered against his lover's bare chest and placed a light kiss just above Harry's right nipple. "Much better."

Draco released Harry's tanned hands and let his own trace delicate designs over the quivering muscles of Harry's stomach.

Harry placed a solitary finger under Draco's chin and lifted his face, grinning at the look of disguised awe on the Slytherin's face.

"Take off your shirt Draco," Harry whispered and kissed the corner of the icy-eyed teen's mouth.

Draco took a hurried step backward to give himself more room, but his feet became tangled in Harry's previously disgarded shirt and he fell backward onto his bum, his hands flailing out to his sides in a feeble attempt to catch himself.

Harry scurried over to the blond's side, concern etched on his face. "Are you alright?"

Draco scowled deeply and showed Harry the palm of his hand, which had been shredded by shattered glass.

Harry covered his face, trying desperately not to laugh. "We forgot to clean up the glass," he mumbled through his fingers. "Although it sounded more like 'Be forgotch do fleam molassas.')

"Stupid bloody glass," Draco muttered and numbed his hand then allowed Harry to take his palm and inspect it.

"Does it hurt?" Harry said as he brought Draco's hand close to his face.

The blond wrapped his left arm around his pale, slender abdomen and shook his head. "No, I can't feel it. It hurt before, though."

Harry conjured a fresh bowl of warm water and began to gently clean the wound.

Draco peered down at his glass-embedded hand through a curtain of his hair, finally resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't say a word, Potter."

"About what?" Harry questioned innocently, wrapping the gauze around Draco's hand and using his jumper to sweep all the remaining glass far away from the two of them.

Draco lay his injured hand next to Harry's bandaged arm and sighed, slipping his left arm around Harry's waist.

"We're hopeless, aren't we?" Harry said softly and traced the outline of the gauze on Draco's hand lazily.

"We just need to be careful. We need to pad our entire house, you know? No windows, no mirrors, no sharp edges," Draco grumbled and looked up at Harry seriously.

"Our house? Are you suggesting..."

Draco smirked and lay his head back on Harry's shoulder.

The Gryffindor smiled warmly and kissed the blond's head.

"Hey Draco?"

The Slytherin looked back up to Harry and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Do you want to try this again?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Do you think it's safe? Seems like we'll eventually die trying to shag."

Harry shrugged. "I think it's worth it. Maybe we should get in bed though, there is less chance of bleedint to death in bed."

"Alright. I'll conjure it though, all you can do is bring up gauty scarlet and gold sheets."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Draco waved hsi wand, causeing an emerald green- adorned bed to appear just in front of them.

Draco untangled himself from his lover and climbed onto the bed, Harry not far behind.

The blond reached down and unfastened Harry's belt then slowly unzipped his trousers. Harry arched his back in an attempt to make removing his trousers more simple, but he succeeded in losing his balance and rolling over, toppling to the floor.

"Shit!"

Draco buried his face in the sheets and growled in frustration.

Harry clambered back onto the bed and waved his wand, making rails appear around the mattress.

Draco rolled over onto his back and pushed his hair back off of his forehead. "This is getting crazy. Can we go five minutes without getting injured?"

Harry kissed Draco's stomach gently and rested his head on the blond's chest. "Should me maybe just sleep? Do you think it will be safer?"

"Fuck sleep," Draco snarled and rolled over onto Harry, laying his hands on the Gryffindor's bare chest. "I want to shag you, damn it. Seeing as I am having slightly better luck than you why don't I just do all the work, alright?"

Harry grinned as he slowly rotated his hips. "Alright."

-------

Nearly four hours, twelve bruises, and a nice set of scratches on Draco's back later both teens spooned comfortably next to each other, their hearts beating in unison.

"People are going to think we are into some wierd shit," Draco whispered into Harry's neck, wrapping his arms around Harry tightly.

There was in inaudible groan from Harry and he turned his head to the side, capturing the blond's lips in a searing kiss.

"About us moving in together," Harry began quietly, rubbing his feet together with Draco's.

Draco smiled and said, "I think we need to get over this whole...injury...thing. We need to get completely and totally in tune with each other, with each other's bodied. After that, we can move forward. It is definitely something I would like to do."

Harry grinned gently and let out a slow sigh. "I want to be with you forever, as long as you don't eventually get me killed."

Draco only laughed as he and Harry finally drifted off to sleep, curled in each other's arms.

* * *

end! 


End file.
